Well, Crap
by Storm777
Summary: So turns out the movies were based on reality. Yautja and xenomorphs do exist. And because of the US governments failed attempts at elimination, they've wiped out almost all of the two species females with their nuclear warfare gas, and now Raven and her best friend, find themselves drafted as possible 'soulmate' DNA matches for a xenomorph population that has no females.
1. Chapter 1

The annoying sound of an old bell clock tower of her alarm went off. _Crap_, Raven thought as she fumbled through the deliciously warm covers for her phone. School…not exactly the most enjoyable thing in the world, but the thought of being with her friends and laughing like idiots together was pretty much the only thing that helped her get up every school morning.

Raven found her phone and quickly disabled the alarm and switched the screen to Pandora. Music, it was food for her soul, there was no way in hell she could live without it. It always helped her melt away what it could of life's daily stress. And she needed all the help she could get. At nineteen, being a freshman in college wasn't easy.

She propped herself up on her elbows and split the long black curtain of hair from her face. _The cats up_, she thought as she noticed the absence of warmth on her back, Nika, the sleek black cats' favorite sleeping spot. Rolling onto her back, she whipped the cover off and immediately regretted it. _Oh my God, it's freezing_…_Ugh_, she hated cold mornings, but it was better than hot sweaty ones.

Shivering, Raven quickly darted to her closet and stripped. Doing a little dance that resembled the 'pee pee dance', she shoved her legs into a pair of jeans and slipped on a T-shirt. After pulling her favorite pair of boots on, she applied some makeup. Not much, just a simple base and eyeliner. It made her seem a bit intimidating and she liked that. Being a Latina, she was small and kinda needed what little power it gave her.

Knowing her parents were both at work, she didn't bother announcing to the whole house she was leaving and darted out her simple little two story house. Locking the door behind her, she gave her beloved dog, Axel (a Saint Bernard/ Doberman mix), a quick rub down. She was going to get the mail, but decided not to since she had set her alarm late and now had to speed walk to school.

A large rumbling sound came from overhead as noticed an extremely large vessel make it way across the dim sky. _Another pickup_, Raven smirked, remembering back when all the aliens and extraterrestrial used to be were simply just movies. Two of the most favorite races being 'Yautja' and 'Xenomorph', their names based off the popular movies. As it turns out, the government liked to keep secrets from the civilian public. Apparently, someone had gotten a hold of enough information about the creatures to make some movies out of it. The government couldn't really do anything about it and just allowed the public to assume they were a new string of science fiction movies. So they just continued covering up whatever evidence they came across. Until, that is, when the two species came to contact Earth.

The US government, with their intent on 'exterminating' these creatures, had just pissed them off. And to make matters worse, their nuclear warfare gases had killed off almost all of their females. The biogenetic scientific community had tried to solve the problem by cloning and reproducing more females, but that had only worked for the primitive species. Yautja and Xenomorph were far too advanced and complex, but somehow (and Raven was pretty sure how) they had found that the two species could breed with human females and some of the other alien races. So a couple times every year, for the past 5 years (two of them being a sort of hush hush operation), a ship arrived to collect samples of women's' DNA from all over, leave and come back for the ones who had matched the requirements to be a 'lifemate'. They had figured out a way to decode and unravel the DNA structure to show patterns and slight similarities to one who was a close as you could get to a 'soulmate'.

It was Ravens dream to become an acknowledged and well credited bio genetic researcher and scientist. She wanted to help and learn more about the two powerful and majestic races. She laughed at herself, remembering all the movies and becoming infatuated the Yautja and then the Xenomorph. But then she had come to her senses and realized only a human male was for her.

And as for the Xenomorph being the prized prey of the Yautja was a misconception. They had currently been at war, when they were 'discovered'. _Still_, Raven thought as she arrived at her college building, _the idea did make a pretty good movie_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally" Raven breathed as she made her way to her third and last class of the day. Graphic Arts was her absolute favorite class. Not only could people do whatever they wanted, but they could also hang with their friends, talk and laugh and blare music as loud as they wanted and the professor wouldn't care as long as you had your assignment done before the end of every week. Of course Raven and her best friend, Sarah, were always done three to four days before the project was due. Meaning they had today and Friday to do whatever they wanted.

_Best class ever!,_ Raven smiled as she slipped into the seat across from Sarah, who was dressed in bright colors, next to the floor-to-ceiling window.

"Hey" Sarah greeted with tired smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Raven asked as she hooked up her earphones to her phone and stuck one in her ear.

Sarah laid her head in her hands, "Nothing much. Oh, hey, I do need help with my Spanish, though." She pulled out a green binder, her favorite color, and pulled out some sheets of paper.

"Spanish, really?" Raven laughed, of course Sarah would come to her for help in Spanish. "Yeah, ok, I'll help" she agreed.

* * *

Graphic Arts dismissed, the girls said their goodbyes and made their way home. However, when Raven arrived home, it seemed like she had opened the front door looking into the living room to what seemed like some type of psychotic intervention. Both her parents were sitting on the couch across from a woman she did not recognize. Her mother, clutching to a crinkled envelope in her lap, appeared as if she had recently been crying and her dad looked like he was pissed off as hell about something. The strange woman was wearing glasses and was dressed in a black pant suit, looking eerily official and strict. And all three of turned to look and stare at her as she walked in.

_Crap_, Raven thought, _they found out I did drugs_ She nervously brushed her loose bangs from her face. _It's ok though, right? I mean it was a long time ago, and I only did it once_.

"Hi, Raven, my name is Mrs. Lorren. Your parents and I were just talking about you. Why don't come here and sit down so we can speak with you." She said sweetly as she patted the seat of the chair next to her. Raven continued to stare at her for a few moments before cautiously taking the seat to sit on the edge.

"Raven, sweetie, have you ever heard of PSM?" Mrs. Lorren asked.

Confused, Raven looked at her questioningly. "Don't you mean PMS?" she asked in return glancing over at her dad to see him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"No, I mean PSM. Possible soulmate…" She explained, then waited for Raven to digest the information.

"Um…" Raven managed to get out. "I..I'm sorry what!?" she looked at Mrs. Lorren with an incredulous look on her face. She was having trouble breathing, she was, wait was she? Oh my god she was, she was hyperventilating.

"Well, you see, sweetie" she started

"No! N-no…I don't see..I..You have..to be kid-"her breaths coming out in spurts and before she could get out what she was trying to say, Ravens legs gave out from underneath her and the next thing she knew, everything went dark as she heard her mother scream.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. Personally, I've found that it helps me develop the story more and continue with more chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As you may already know, this story is rated M, meaning there will be a couple *lemons in future chapters. I've never written a human/xeno situation so im really just gonna wing it. Anyway if you're underage or not into that and have something against it, i suggest you stop reading so you wont get sucked into the story and then be shocked and angry when the *lemons do come up. For those of you who dont mind it and love human/xeno relationships, kudos, there will be some smexy time soon enough. k, enjoy the story! :D oh and dont forget to review, i'd love to see what you guys think.**

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to see her panic stricken mother. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," a tear ran down her cheek "but everything will be fine, I swear, it'll be ok." She said as she wiped the tear away with her sleeve. Mrs. Lorren worriedly looked over at her and nodded. "Yes, it's ok, we can wait until you're in a better condition for me to explain everything to you."

A sick feeling was growing in Ravens stomach as she recalled what had happened. Putting two and two together, she began to understand what was happening. And worse, what was going to happen. She had read about these situations in magazines. She had been drafted. It was her obligation to leave her family for ten months and go to Alcede, a planet much like Earth three solar systems away. She would join about a hundred other women in a sterile dorm-like facility and become acquainted with one of the two creatures who was supposedly her 'soulmate'. Raven couldn't do that. She couldn't leave home, it might've been a small town, but it was all she really knew. If she left for Alcede, she wouldn't recognize anyone. Everybody would be strangers, she would be alone. And she would be on a different freakin' planet for Gods sake. But she knew. She knew she was going to make the trip, whether she wanted to or not. No one would put it past the Facility's Agency to have her drugged and taken by force. Just to save their own necks. After what had happened to their females, everyone was surprised when the Outsiders (what people like to call the aliens, extraterrestrials, etc.) didn't annihilate Earth. Instead they all somehow came to the agreement that the Outsiders, mainly the Yautja, wouldn't hunt and would leave Earth undisturbed but were allowed to send a ship to Earth to search for their 'lifemates' and in return Earth would ditch their most dangerous criminals on them.

Raven slowly sat up from where she had collapsed on the floor. Her face, pale and clear of any discernible emotion. She honestly didn't know what she was supposed to feel like right now. Was she supposed to be happy, to be offered a chance to be with her 'soulmate'? Or sad because she was most likely going to stay wherever the hell she was going, and not come back to continue living on Earth. Most of the women that left never came back…well scratch that. They came back. But only for their belongings and to say goodbye to their families. They rarely ever visited. They showed up on the news every once in a while, to talk about their amazing experiences and about their 'soulmates'.

Raven sighed as she melted into her mother's warm embrace. _Amazing experiences_…_Is that what I should be looking forward to?_ She wondered as she buried her face deeper in her mothers shoulder. She was scared as hell for what she knew was soon to come. _Soulmate_….wasn't a soulmate supposed to be perfect for you? Could God have really made another half for your soul? It was hard for her to admit to herself, but Raven knew that, deep down, she was excited. This could possibly change her life for the better. But what if she got her hopes up, and didn't meet _him_? What if she did? Would she be disgusted or too terrified to even stay with him? And the thought of being with an Outsider, like _that_, might be disturbing. But so many women had done it, even had children, so why couldn't she?

Raven and her mother eventually let each other go and she turned to face Mrs. Lorren. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You don't have to explain." She said "I know what's going to happen and I'm ok with it." She turned to her parents "I really am, I swear. And hope you will be too." With a last glance around the room at her parents and Mrs. Lorren, she gave a weak smile and left the room.

Both her parents and Mrs. Lorren stood there, shocked, as Raven left to her bedroom. They were all surprised that the teenager took the news and everything so well.

"Well," Mrs. Lorren breathed, breaking the awkward silence "I'll be back in a week with the paperwork for you to sign and to pick Raven up. Have her pack two suitcases and a carry-on and I'll bring a couple boxes to have her put her other belongings in. We do want the girls to feel at home in Alcede while they are there." She said nervously. Ravens parents had their hands over their mouths, still shocked at everything that was happening and just nodded. "Ok, well, I'll just go now and leave you two to...um...process everything." Mrs. Lorren was saying as she made her way to the door and left.

* * *

**Mrs. Lorrens POV**

"Oh my God" Anne Lorren breathed as she closed the front door behind her and slipped some loose paperwork back into her small black briefcase. She was thankful that that had gone as well as it did. She hated talking to parents and trying to explain to them that she was going to take their little girls away to become the mates of a Yautja or a Xenomorph, knowing that there was an incredibly high chance that she would never be coming back to stay. Anne knew it could be heartbreaking to the parents, but if only they knew or had any idea of how happy their daughters were to become. Almost always, the daughters would fall deeply and madly in love with their soulmate and decide to stay and live with him in Alcede. Then eventually, they would push for a traditional human wedding, their mates giving in, parents and other family members would come to visit and attend the wedding, they would say their goodbyes and leave to some exotic distant planet for their honeymoon and come back to Alcede to settle down and start a family.

Anne smiled and looked down and patted her barely noticeable belly. She hadn't told him she was with child yet. She knew if she had, he would have protested her coming here to Earth for the girls. But he knew how important it was to her to help other women meet their soulmates and live happily like they did. As she made her way to her car, she laughed at how paranoid her mate, Kraine, was. Even from this far away, she could feel his slight frustration with her being gone through the stretched wispy silver cord that connected them as soulmates. _Calm down_, she thought softly, not knowing if he could only feel her and not hear her. _I miss you too. I'll be home soon enough_.

She grinned as she drove off, knowing that when she arrived back home and told him of the little 'surprise', he was gonna have one hell of a cow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really dont know...I think I might go back and redo this chapter...but yeah, enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

As Raven shut her bedroom door behind her, a small tear trailed down her cheek. She slowly walked over to the end of her bed and stood there for a few minutes, staring and admiring her intricately carved black headboard, before doing a face plant into her bed. She felt like wanting to burst out crying for no reason. But no, she was past the shocked and confused part. She now decided she was going to make the best of what was to happen. One thing did bother her, though. Both the Yautja and Xenomorph races were dangerous and powerful. Emphasis on the dangerous. Sure, she could admire them from a computer screen or a picture in a magazine or something, but could she really gather up the courage to be in a room with one of them.

She huffed, propped herself up on her elbows and then rubbed her face till it was red. _Oh my God…how is this all even possible. Is this really happening to me?_ She asked herself as she buried her face into her hands. _Soulmate_. She was going to meet her soulmate. And if she liked him, she was going to stay with him in Alcede. And after that, then what. Ravens head snapped up as a thought came to her. Eventually they'd have to do _it_. Now she wasn't a virgin, but this did make her a bit nervous. It was physically possible, but wouldn't it be a little weird and quite possibly awkward. Another thought came to mind. Because of their size, wouldn't they be…bigger? Now how exactly would that work…? Raven tilted her head curiously. Then almost immediately, shook it and rolled her eyes at herself. _Really?_ she scolded herself.

Then again, she thought. Maybe she really shouldn't be irritated at herself for thinking like that. I mean, it's going to happen sooner or later if she met him. It might even keep her from having a heart attack when she actually met the guy.

_Whatever_, she thought, rolling her eyes again. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. _Crap…I should probably start packing_. _To be ready_. Falling back on the bed, "I'm too lazy.' She breathed. As she lay there, more thoughts came. She wondered how the dorm/apartment thing was gonna work out. And how exactly she was going to make it feel like home enough for not to become completely depressed and homesick.

An incredibly long mental list of things to take popped into her head. One of those things, however, stood out more than the others. Raven dragged herself out of bed and made her way across the room to a large blue and black chest in the corner. She sat in front of it, opened and leaned the top against the wall, and dug towards the bottom of the chest. _Most of the rules and ideas might not really be able to be applied to future situations…but hey, it might have some usable ideas_, she thought with a smirk as her hand finally grabbed hold of what she was looking for.

In her hand, she held something given to her as a joke by her friends on her eighteenth birthday.

A Kama Sutra book…

* * *

**Remember, *lemons in future chapters...beware..!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while, someone in the family passed away so I took some time off. Plus been swamped with dozens of projects...but enough with the excuses, heres's your next chapter, sorry it's a lil short but, enjoy :)**

* * *

The Friday after she received the big news, Raven did not go to school. Word had gotten around pretty fast and now everyone was calling and asking so many questions that she just didn't know the answers to. Finally, she had to turn her phone off because of all the calls and texts. There were so many mixed emotions. Some people had called or texted a congratulations, others had ridiculed and criticized her, saying it was wrong. Honestly, she didn't care what any of them thought on the matter…except maybe one person.

Raven dove for phone and switched it on, waited, and then quickly typed a message to Sarah. '_Call me after you get home from your classes. IMPORTANT!'_ Not long after she had sent the message, her phone vibrated and ringtone sounded.

"Sarah!" she shrieked. "OhmaGod Raven!" came the response. "I gotta tell you something!" they both yelled into their phones. "Wait, you go first." She'd waited this long to spill to her best friend, a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Ok, here goes" Raven heard her friend take a deep breath. "I got the letter, Raven! _The_ letter! The one that says I'm a possible soulmate! Oh my God, at first I was terrified, I had no clue what was going to happen or what I was supposed to do or anything. Then, my mom brought me these pamphlets, she's really happy for me and really supportive...anyway they tell you soo much. Like what the ship looks like on the inside, the one that's taking me to Alcede, the plants there. Oh and when I'm on the ship, I'm still gonna be taking my regular classes plus a couple that teaches the behavior of the population on Alcede! I'm soo excited, I've decided this is going to so much fun!"

Ravens jaw dropped. No…Could this really be happening? Could God really have blessed her with this wonderful miracle?..."Rave? You there?..." Raven snapped back to life. "Huh, yeah. I'm here. Um…Listen I got something to tell you" she grinned, pausing for effect.

"Well, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"You know that ship you're getting on to go to Alcede?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah..?"

"well, you're not the only one who's gonna board it next week." Raven breathed.

A moment of silence. Then an almost deafening squeal, Raven had to pull her cell phone a good distance from her to salvage her ability to hear. "Oh my God, Rave! This is amazing, we're gonna have so much fun, it's gonna be great!"

Raven laughed "I really hope so" she said. "Hey, tomorrow, you want to come spend the night?"

"Really? Sure, that'd be awesome." Sarah happily replied.

"Great. I just really need someone to talk to about this. I'm not really sure how I should feel." She explained.

"Gotcha. I'll be over at seven, and I'll bring those pamphlets I told you bout, k?"

"K" Raven smiled.

"Oh, and about how you should feel. You should feel however you think you should. Just think, you're going to be with your soulmate. Not everyone can get that chance. Think. You'll figure it out" she laughed.

Raven laughed with her. "Thanks, Sarah. You're great"

"So are you" she replied.

Raven sighed as they both hung up. Maybe this whole deal _was_ going to end up being great, just like Sarah said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while, I'll try uploading more, no promises though. BTW, remember *lemons in future chapters...in a chapter or two from now it'll be a few lemon drops, but dont worry I'll get to the good part soon enough ;)..lol...you have been warned! Enjoy and review!:)**

* * *

So, today was the big day. The day Sarah and Raven were to board the _Blue Ember Carrier_, the ship that was to take them to Alcede. Mrs. Lorren had come a few days ago to drop off the boxes that she had mentioned, so now, the girls all set to leave as soon as she arrived to pick them up. Both of their parents were at Ravens house. They had decided to say goodbye to both of them at the same time. So now, they were all just sitting around the living room talking, laughing, and basically just having fun…one last time..

As raven looked around at her family and friends, a sharp sting of sadness hit her. How long until she and Sarah would be with them again? There was no question that both of them would miss their homes. But it seemed that Raven would be the one to struggle with homesickness more than Sarah. Sarah seemed more eager about the whole ordeal. She on the other hand had only just begun to find her place in this small little town. And now…she would have to find her place in a new and completely different world. Raven wasn't really sure she was all up for it. But at least she wasn't going to do it all alone. Sarah was there. Mrs. Lorren had made sure they would bunk together on the ship and that their rooms would be near one another at the Facility in Alcede. And for that, she was incredibly grateful.

The door bell rang and immediately silence filled the room. Ravens mother stood to answer the door. Sarah and Raven exchanged glances, then stood and left the room. In Ravens bedroom, all was quiet and almost all blank of expression. She had tightly packed all she could in those small boxes. Paper, pencils, erasers, paintbrushes, clothes, books, trinkets, posters, and even a rug or two. Not to mention her speakers, headphones, earbuds, and chargers and what not.

"I guess we're ready." Sarah said, smiling weakly from across the room.

Raven crouched down and picked up Nika. Stroking her back, she gently placed her in a small purple pet carrier and locked her in. "I guess we are." she replied.

The girls came back into the living room where their parents, and now Mrs. Lorren, waited patiently. Hugs were shared and tears were shed. The parents were the most broken hearted, knowing there was a slim chance that their daughters would ever come back to live a normal life. Yet, they let them go, hoping that they were truly going to be happy.

As their things were loaded into the trunk and the back seat of one the two sleek dark chrome blue cars, Sarah and Raven were loaded into the other. Both buckled up with their carry-ons on their lap, they stared out the car window at their parents waving the last goodbyes as Mrs. Lorren drove off.

The drive to the ship was silent. Sarah fidgeted with the strap to her carry-on bag and hummed along once in a while to the song on her iPod. Raven glanced out the

window and noticed the _Blue_ _Ember Carrier_. They were almost there. She pulled out the earbuds to her iPod and looked up to back of Mrs. Lorrens head.

"How many people can it hold?" she asked.

Mrs. Lorren glanced at Raven in the rear-view mirror. "The carrier? Um…I think it can hold up to five-hundred." she answered. "Although it never carries that many at any given time. Only about two-hundred, barely, on any trip it makes."

Sarah, now listening to the conversation, pulled out her earbuds as well. "How come?"

"Well, it's not recommended we take any more women than that on each trip. Or else Earth will slowly start to noticeably decrease in women. It is sad, though, for the males who don't get to meet their mate and have to wait before they get the chance to meet her again." she sighed as she made a left turn, causing them to lean to the right.

"Aw, how sad" Sarah pouted as Raven poked her fingers through the bars of the pet carrier in her lap. "How long do they have to wait?"

"It depends," she sighed again "some only have to wait through a couple of the _Ember's_ trips. For others maybe longer, by then it may be too late. Their mate may have already married and had children. He would have to wait many more years until she turns up again"

"Huh?" Both Sarah and Raven looked at her, confused. "Wait, I don't understand, what do you mean 'until she turns up again'"? Raven asked.

"Until she dies, and is born again. Her DNA sequence and pattern would be different, but once decoded, could be matched back to her mate." she explained, reaching her arm out the driver seat window to scan her ID badge in the computer monitor at an extremely large gate. "I could try and explain it more, but I'm sure the teachers aboard the ship would be more of a help to you on answering you questions…" she kept saying as she pulled in to a huge parking lot filled with the same dark chrome blue cars as they were in now. But the girls were not listening. They were far too busy staring in awe at the sleek black ship called the _Blue Ember._


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank those who reviewed, it made me want to do another chapter. thanks guys, enjoy :)**

* * *

Clutching the carry-on bag and the small pet carrier to her, Raven slowly progressed through the large crowd making its way into the entrance of the _Blue Ember_. Every now and then she would glance back to Sarah to make sure they were still together. It took almost an hour and a half for them to get to the front of the crowd. By then, the sun was beginning to go down. Once there, they were both asked their full names by a small plump woman holding what looked like an iPad. A few minutes passed by.

"I'm sorry girls, we have a very large database and sometimes it takes a couple minutes to complete a search." she said apologetically.

"Oh it's ok, we don't mind." Sarah assured her with smile.

"Yeah, we're just glad to be out of the heat" added Raven.

"And not to mention, out of the dark."

"Ah, here we go. You two will be together in room…237. Maya," she twisted around to a small line of women behind her "will show you. Hope you enjoy your room." she smiled as she turned to a new set of girls.

Maya left her place in line and was shortly replaced by another who had come from the main corridor of the _Blue Ember_. "May I ask your room number?" she said sweetly.

"Um..2..37" answered Sarah.

"Right," the lady smiled back "follow me."

May, Sarah, and Raven disappeared into the dark corridor and were suddenly blinded by the beauty of the lighting inside the ship. As their eyes adjusted, they realized why the ship was called what it was. Following Maya down several smaller corridors, Sarah and Raven admired the ornate shimmering bright blue designs covering the pitch black walls. Even the floor seemed to pulse with the gorgeous light. As they passed several other rooms, they noticed other girls standing at their doors talking to each other across the hall. Those who noticed them pass by smiled and waved. The girls waved back.

"Wow," sighed Raven "this place is amazing."

Maya chuckled "Wait 'til you move into your rooms at the facility." she said as she finally stopped at the girls room.

"Here ya go, enjoy. I gotta go back for the next pair." she smiled as left them at the door.

"Well, she was pretty nice." commented Sarah a moment after Maya had disappeared from sight.

"Yeah," Raven agreed with a grin "They were all nice. Even the girls in the line..and in the hall."

"Maybe all the dudes just have good taste in women." said Sarah with a coy-ish look on her face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just open the door already." she laughed.

Sarah laughed back and opened the door. The room was just as beautiful as the ship. Pitch black walls with glowing blue light trim where the walls met the floor and the ceiling. The girls walked in and set down their stuff by a bed. As Sarah walked back over to the door and began playing with the intensity of the light with the knob, Raven sat on her bed at the far end and ran her hands on the smooth silky dark blue fabric of the pillows. She then sat up and observed the rest of the room. There was a large flat screen TV opposite the beds and the door and across from each other were small dark blue dressers alongside the wall of the beds and the nightstands which each held an iPad and a Bible.

Done entertaining herself with the light, Sarah plopped down on her own bed and let out a dramatic sigh. "I think I'm gonna like staying in here for a week." she smiled.

Raven leaned over to Sarah on her bed. "You know what?" she smiled backed "I think I am too." she said, then burst out laughing as she whacked Sarah over the head with a pillow.

* * *

**hope that's satisfied you for now ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, i wanted to thank those who reviewed, you guys are awesome, you make my day :)**

**To the guest who commented: 'I'm kinda excited to meet the girls mates. Are they both getting a Xeno ir maybe one of each?'**

**In this story, they're both getting an adorable Xeno..._but_...that gets me thinking...maybe i should write a story with one getting paired up with a Yuatja...yes, i believe that might be fun..;)**

**lol anyway enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Sarah and Raven had been on the ship for about a week. One more day, and they would reach Alcede. While aboard the ship, the girls had been taking their regular college classes. Plus, one educating them on their soon-to-be mate. Both Sarah and Raven where assigned to a class, jokingly called, Xeno 101. So far, they had learned on how to approach him, act around him, and what if's. As far as approaching him…you didn't. You were wait for him to approach you…then see where it went from there. The main thing that their instructor had told was 'baby steps'. Although she had also said that things always took off well from there, so it was really no big deal. Another thing the class had went over was pretty much anatomy. In the famous science-fiction movies, Xenos were seen as thin tube-like built lizards. Wrong. Well, mostly. Based on their DNA and genetics, they had originated from reptilians. They were now much closer to mammals. They were basically built like they had appeared in the films, yet they were much thicker and less boney, and did not have such pronounced shoulder blades. Xenos also did not produce that much saliva…except maybe when eating. Everything else, true. They were still lethal and dangerous.

When time had come to discuss the 'special' parts, several of the young women's faces went bright pink. Raven had face palmed herself several times when some of them asked silly questions like 'what if _it_ got stuck'. The answer?…well apparently they were hung like a horse, but there was no danger of _it _actually getting stuck. An interesting thing about it however, was that most of them had 'ridges'. _Well that could be fun, _raven had thought with a smirk. Then had scolded herself for thinking like that…shame on her. There were also other questions like what if they got pregnant, what if they weren't ready, or what would childbirth be like.

The women could get pregnant, but not if they didn't want to or felt they weren't ready. They could take birth control pills which were supplied by the Facility. It was said that the urge to have sex or 'mate', would be strong, especially in the beginning, which just made the girls turn a more noticeable pink. But it was natural, and to be expected. If they were to be pregnant, the child could either be born in male Xeno form, which could vary in slightly different form than they are now, which just results in a slightly thicker form. If so, it would develop and come out of the uterus, same as a human child. Or could be born male or female in human form, which could also vary in form, such as thicker darker nails, dark colored hair, and as an adult could be taller and have more muscle tone than the average human. As for the childbirth, it would pretty much be the same as birthing a human child. Even with all of this information, the women still felt nervous, although, who could blame them?

* * *

Most of the girls classes were over for that day and everyone was heading to their rooms for the night. Yet it seemed that none of them would be getting any sleep tonight. As Sarah and Raven walked through the corridors, making their way to their room, they could tell the difference. Tension and excitement could be felt all throughout the ship. The women were getting antsy. In the morning, seven hours from then, they would arrive in Alcede.

"It's sad." Sarah whispered holding on tightly to her calculus textbook, "Our last night here."

"I know. But it's also exciting." said Raven as they arrived at their door. "and terrifying.." she mumbled, pushing open the door.

Walking in, Raven was the first to notice the file folders on the floor, which must have been slid under the door. "Huh.." She picked up the folders and set her class books on her nightstand. They each had their names on them. Raven handed Sarah the one with her name and sat down on the bed to look over her own.

"Do you know what they are?" asked Sarah, plopping down on her bed to look through the folder and almost landed on Nika who was hiding under the covers.

"No" Raven shook her head. She opened the folder to find a pack of stapled papers. There was a name printed in large at the top of the fist page. _Niroh_. She liked how it sounded. Liked the similarity of it to Nika. She realized what he packet was for as she read further down and through the pages. "Sarah…you know what these are, don't you?" she asked, still focused on the packet.

"Yeah," answered Sarah, "These are like profiles." she said smiling "So…these are our 'mates'?"

"I'm guessing so….Hey, Sarah, mine's two-hundred and seventy-three years old. How old is yours?" Raven asked laughing.

"Wait, lemme see…um..haha one-hundred and twenty-four" she grinned. "And he has an awesome name, too. Tha'nir…or maybe I'm saying it wrong…it's still awesome. What's yours, Rave?"

Raven laughed. "Niroh"

"Niiiiccce"

"Ha yup. Now we just need to actually meet them." said Raven tucking herself under the covers of the bed with Nika by her side.

Sarah yawned, already tucked in and laying her folder on the nightstand. "I still cant believe it." she breathed and snapped her fingers to turn the lights off. "Tomorrow's it…Tomorrow's when our life's going to change."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you soo much to those who reviewed, I'm glad you like my story. I really appreciate all of your comments! **

**to:**

**nicgloria and audreyevans5(sorry theres no periods, or it wouldnt appear otherwise) - yes, i'm looking forward to them to meeting their mates as well, a few more chapters though and the real excitement begins (wink wink) lol jk...or am i?..**

**xLunaAngelWarriorx - lets just say, the reactions of the xenos to the girls are gonna be...well..interesting. diferent from each other, but special in their own way..if that makes _any_ sense**

**..Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning, everyone but the staff was asleep. Except Raven. She had woken early and was now sitting up in bed looking over the contents of the folder from last night. Somewhere along, she had read that Niroh was a 'praetorian'. Meaning, he used to be a member of the royal guard to the hive queen and is also larger than the average Xeno. _Oh boy_, thought Raven,_ as if I don't have enough reasons to be scared of him already_.

A sudden violent shake of the ship caused her to slam the folder shut. Screaming and loud blasts sounded. Nika streaked off the bed and into the security of her pet carrier. More shaking and the sirens began to go off, turning the peaceful glowing blue lights into bright red warning ones. Sarah shot up in her bed in panic. "Oh God," she squeaked, "what was that!" Another loud blast followed by more violent shaking of the ship. Both the girls screamed and the door to their room bust open. A man in black Facility uniform holding a large gun blaster entered shouting. "Ladies, lets go! Move! The Facility is under attack!" Sarah whipped the covers off and ran to the door but stopped when she noticed she wasn't being followed by Raven. Raven quickly grabbed both of the folders and shoved them into the carrier with Nika. "There's no way I'm leaving you." she whispered to the shaking cat as she locked her in and ran to the door.

Out in the hall, it was chaos. Women, in panic and in their pajamas were running and screaming through the halls. "Follow them to the exit of the ship!" the man ordered. "Outside will be more soldiers, they'll protect you and make sure you reach the Facility safely! Go!"

With that, the girls were off, following the others through the corridors. Within minutes they reached the exit where there was a large crowd of women huddled together. The blasts were louder now and they could all hear the screaming of other women and the yelling of soldiers. Little by little, the crowd became smaller. Soldiers were surrounding small groups of women and escorting them at a run through the landing pavilion to the Facility where others awaited them. As Sarah and Raven neared the front of the exit, the run to the Facility seemed too long to make it across without being shot or blasted by the guns. Waiting for the soldiers to come back for them, Raven quickly scanned their surroundings. They were in a large platform, used as a landing dock for the ships with a large dark forest surrounding it. She and the other women screamed and covered their ears as a loud screeching sounded. Turning around, one of the women screamed bloody murder. The screech had come from a large Xenomorph….who was being attacked by another. To make matters worse, another was making a beeline to the small group of women left and it was successfully dodging all of the soldiers gun blasts. Just the girls were beginning to believe that would be the end of them, a large Yautja slammed into the oncoming Xeno, sending them both to the ground. Another, a little distance away was struggling with another warrior. _Why are they fighting their own?_, Raven thought as she looked around the entire pavilion. Trying to shield Nika, Sarah, and herself from the onslaught of blood splatter and bits of concrete raining down on them, she heard some women begging the soldiers to tell them what was going on. "A group of rogue Yautja and Xenos," he shouted, trying to be heard over the noise of the fighting. "who are against the Facility's intents-" was all he could get out before being slammed into the large ramp of the ship by the whip-like tail of a large Xeno. The women screamed and a few scattered…big mistake. One was caught by the hair by a roaring Yautja. She cried in pain, clawing at his hands. The Yautja just seemed to laugh. Too preoccupied with watching what was happening, Raven did not notice the soldiers returning for the last batch of girls until she heard Sarah yell her name.

Something happened to Raven in that moment, though she did not know what exactly. Something seemed to take over her. She knew it was incredibly stupid but no one else seemed to notice the woman who was being dragged away by her hair and the escort team was already leaving. Before she knew what she was doing, Raven shoved the pet carrier into Sarah's arms and then gave her a hard push in the direction of the group that was leaving. "Go!" she yelled at her. Sarah, stunned, unwillingly did as she was told. Seeing her in the protection of the group, Raven turned to the woman struggling at being dragged along by the large Yautja. Ignoring the fighting and chaos around her, a blast gun on the ground a few feet away caught her attention. She ran towards it, and swooping down to grab it, she made a sharp turn and shot at the Yautja, catching him in the shoulder. Not exactly where she was trying to aim, but anything could be everything.

The large Yautja stopped in his tracks. "Oh, crap." whispered Raven to herself. "What have I just done.." The Yautja stood there for what seemed like hours to her. Then, he suddenly let go of the woman and she fell to the ground, tears streaking down her face, she rolled into a fetal position. Turning around, he roared his rage. His arm went up and he reached behind his head, pulling out a long thin deadly-looking sword and began to walk towards her. Silent. Which just made it seem even worse. _You've gotta be kidding me_, she thought. He was merely a few feet from her when she finally unfroze and began to crawl away, shooting at him. But she always seemed to hit his armor, causing no actual damage to him. She started to run but immediately hit the ground, she had tripped over a soldier. A dead soldier. Trying to get back up, it was too late. He caught her by the back of her shirt. Then, thinking better of it, let her go and instead grabbed hold of her long black hair. He twisted his hand in it to get a better grip, bringing tears to her eyes, but she would not let him see her cry. She wouldn't even scream. He brought his sword up to her face and roared...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a while, my laptop sort of crashed.**

* * *

Raven was terrified. All that was going through her head right now, was how stupid she had been to grab that gun and shoot at him. She regretted…wait, no she didn't. If she hadn't done anything, who knows what would have happened to that girl. Probably what was going to happen to her…

She clawed at his hands and tried to bring her legs up to kick him hard in the gut. Nothing. He wouldn't budge. And the blade of his sword was only getting closer. A couple more inches and it would be at her throat…three more inches…two…

A loud screech pierced the air and Raven fell to the ground on her side. Getting her bearings, she looked up to see the Yautja suspended in the air above her by the tail of a large praetorian piercing his chest and dripping glowing green blood at her feet. Snapping out of shock by the sound of blood splattering on the pavement, she scrambled to her feet and made a run for the Facility doors.

Halfway there, she was shot at and caught between two Yautja warriors, a Xeno and another warrior meters from each other and shooting at each other. She immediately crouched down behind what looked to be a metal luggage carrier. Stupid move. She should have kept moving, she could've made it. Still covering herself with her arms, she attempted to crawl and drag the carrier along past them. More shooting, causing bits of concrete to rain down on her. Terror and despair filled her. Raven was stuck and didn't know what to do. If she tried to move, she could be killed by one of their gun blasts.

Just when she thought she was eventually going to be shot and killed by one of the blasts, she was snapped up by strong, muscled arms, a Yautja warrior, drenched in what could only be another Yautjas blood as he did not seem the least bit injured. She yelped as he tossed her over his shoulder, 'spoke' in a series of clicks and began to run. Not knowing whether this guy was good or bad, Raven struggled against him as he weaved through the battlefield-made landing platform and dodged gun blasts. Which after a minute or two, she found resisting to be useless. However she was still panicked by not knowing what was going on. Then she heard screaming behind her and looked up over her shoulder. A few ways ahead was the back entrance to the Facility. There were some people there dressed in white coats and Facility uniforms yelling and waving their arms for the Yautja to go faster. Raven relaxed a tiny bit as she realized she was in good hands, figuratively speaking.

The two finally reached the back entrance and the Yautja slid her down from his shoulders into the open arms of the Facility members. Ignoring the blood smearing on the front of her nightshirt, she gave him a very grateful thank you before he made his way back to the ongoing fight.

Once inside, two women in Facility uniforms led her away down a hallway while the others quickly closed the doors.

"Wait! What's happening? What's going on? Please tell me!?" Raven pleaded.

"I'm sorry," answered one of the women as all three of them entered a type of elevator "we can't answer any questions at this moment, but soon."

"Is it because you don't know…or because you just don't want to tell us?"

"No, don't worry." the woman laughed softly "We just want all of the girls together when we do explain what is happening. And it's ok now, it's just about over, relax." She was right, the sounds were beginning to die down, but just barely.

"Ok, and when will that be?" Raven asked as they led her to what would now be her new room at the Facility.

"Soon." the other said simply. She opened the door, allowed Raven in and left.

Left alone in the room, she calmed and settled down…eventually. Remembering that she was supposed to be placed near Sarah, she rushed to the door only to find it locked. _Okay…that's not creepy…at all_, she thought sarcastically to herself as she stood there, jiggling the door handle. _Like that's gonna do any good_. She gave up and turned back to the room.

It was much like the one on the ship, only a little bigger. Pitch black walls, but this time the border was in a white light instead of blue. Either way, it created an amazing effect on the rest of the room. The floor was covered with a gray type of wood and had three beautifully decorated violet rugs throughout the room. The king-sized bed was stretched longways against the wall on the far side to the left separated by a small nightstand with another Bible and iPad on it. The wall on the left with the headboard of the bed against it held another door. Curious, Raven walked over and peered in. A bathroom! She had a bathroom now and it was totally amazing! She wanted to take a shower so bad, the drying blood on her shirt was now starting to smell. And bad. But she had no spare clothes with her, it was back at the ship. Wait. She went back to the room and spotted the closet on the right wall across from the bed. "Yeessss." she hissed excitedly when she discovered three sets of sweats in white, grey and black. She snatched up the grey set in the middle and went back to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Raven walked out towel drying her hair and plopped down on the bed. Grabbing a magazine that was on a corner near the pillows, she began to flip through it. The pages were filled with information about the Facility. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner times and menus, a schedule on when the main garden, pool, and sports areas were open, when you could go to the library, class schedules…it felt a tad bit like prison. _A luxurious prison_, she rolled her eyes and set the magazine down.

Raven noticed something across the bed by the closet. Sliding from the bed, she slowly walked over and kneeled down by it. It was what seemed like an extremely thin slit running up the wall, she almost hadn't noticed because of the blackness of the wall. She ran her fingers on it and followed it upwards. As she stood up, almost three feet above her it came to a sharp right angle. A few feet from that, another, going down. Taking a few steps backwards, now knowing where the lines where, to Raven it sort of appeared like a door…yet there was no handle or anything to open it. _Huh_, she thought, hand on her hips, tilting her head. _Strange_…

* * *

**Hope you liked! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long the long wait, i wasnt allowed to use any type of technology until i got my grades up. i hope you guys didnt think i would just drop the story. i would never do that, not as long as there are people who want to read it. i love the reviews you guys posted and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After seven hours of being stuck in the room, Raven had exhausted all her sources of entertainment available. She sighed in boredom as she face planted into the massive bed and breathed in the lightly lavender scented sheets. She had been desperate enough to even attempt to pick the lock. Of course there had been no success. Not like she had expected any, but what the hell she had given it a try.

And she still hadn't figured out what the 'door' was for, not even how to open it. For a moment, she had thought it was a laundry chute, but is too large for that.

She rolled over onto her back and crossed her arms under her head. _Maybe it's a secret passage way where black clothed ninjas would come in at night to murder you.. _Raven laughed and rolled her eyes at herself. _Wow, nice. Such lovely thoughts._

An audible 'click' sounded at the door, almost like someone was about to enter the room. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared across the room at the door, waiting for it open. Nothing. Curiosity got the best of her and she carefully slid off the bed and tiptoed to the door. Grabbing the door handle, she barely pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. There was something, but not anything she could really make out.

She tried to turn the handle just to see if it would open. To Ravens surprise it did. Creeping open the door inch by inch, she poked her head out and looked around the hall.

There were several other girls doing the same. A few doors down to the left she saw Sarah's face peeking out and called out her name.

"Raven!" yelled Sarah back as she slammed the door wide open and ran to Raven with open arms, squealing the whole way. They embraced each other both laughing. Other girls were hugging and laughing as well throughout the hallway. For a few minutes they conversed, with each other and with other girls who they had befriended on the ship. The whole large single hallway was filled with girls laughing, talking, and having fun. Once or twice, a woman in a Facility uniform would pass through and ask if everyone was in good health or if they needed any medical assistance because of the prior events.

"What happened?" cried Sarah all of a sudden. "What were you thinking going back there!?" Sarah was beginning to get emotional now.

"I couldn't just leave and do nothing to help her!" Raven countered.

"But there were soldiers there, they would've helped her."

"But they didn't." Raven shook her head and simply dismissed everything. "Just forget everything, ok?" she held Sarah's shoulders. "You're fine, I'm fine. Everything's ok now."

Teary-eyed, Sarah nodded and they hugged each other. The moment was soon interrupted by a womans voice on what seemed to be an intercom.

"Could all female soul candidates please report to the dining hall within the hour? Thank you." after that, the voice clicked off.

"The dining hall?" wondered Raven, raising an eyebrow.

Sarah shrugged. "I dunno'." They both scanned the hallway to see if anyone knew the way. It seemed like no one did.

Suddenly the white border lights along the walls began to flash. Then they broke up into a series of dashes, turned blue and started to run along through the hall to the right. After a few minutes, some women wandered into their hallway appearing to be following the lights. "Um…" Sarah blankly pointed. "I guess follow them?"

A couple of last nervous glances at each other and the two girls began to follow the others, the dotted flashing strips of light leading their way.

"Oh" gasped Raven, running a hand through her hair as they walked. "I completely forgot about Nika! How is she, is she ok?"

"Don't worry." Sarah told her. "She's just fine. Asleep in her carrier." she assured, patting Ravens arm.

They continued walking for a few more minutes before they all came to a stop in front of two enormously large glass and stainless steel doors. Within moments a Facility worker came and opened them by sliding a small silver card into a reader off to the side of the doors.

When they opened, the women were cautious at first but took brave tentative steps into the impressive dining hall. The rest of them followed.

The dining hall was different from what they had seen of their room and the hallways. The walls were a light gray and the lights bright white. The floor was tiled with white and black splotchy patterns. What was strange about the room, however, was the large black panels lining the far three walls a couple feet from the floor. Behind thes panels were shadows that somehow seemed impossibly darker and more black than the panels themselves. Raven was distracted by them for a while before turning her attention to Sarah who was tugging on the sleeve of her pajamas.

"C'mon." she tilted her head towards the growing line of women waiting for their lunch trays. They made their way over to the line and were soon followed by the more shy and timid girls.

Standing in line, the shadows continued to attract her attention. They were moving along behind the panels back and forth, constantly shifting. As Raven glanced around the dining hall, she saw others had noticed them as well and were pointing.

After both of the girls had received their trays, they left to sit at one of the round tables in the far left corner from the entrance. Their lunch trays held the classic turkey sandwich, fruit salad, bag of potato chips, small water bottle, and an apple juice. It honestly appeared like a perfectly good and smelled delicious, but the girls were still jumpy and nervous. Not to mention anxious to hear the explanation behind this mornings events. Looking around, they found they were not the only ones experiencing this. There were others.

Sarah and Raven sat in silence. They had hardly touched anything on their trays. Sarah was leaning on the table with her arms crossed under her as she chewed on the straw from her apple juice. Ravens gaze still wandered to wandered to constantly moving shadows but mostly just observed the other women in the room. Most of them young, maybe fresh out of college. There were also older women near well into their thirties. But they all seemed to have something in common. They all appeared to be friendly, outgoing, if not a little insecure. Even so, to Raven, she felt they were all good people. They were laughing, talking having fun…just like they had been on the ship and in the hallway.

The almost pleasant moment was soon interrupted by the crackling sounds of someone tapping on a microphone. It was a woman stepping onto a small platform in the front of the room to speak. She was dressed in a white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with black heels and light blue rimmed glasses.

"Uh-hum" she nervously cleared her throat and a hush fell over the room. All eyes were focused on her. Tapping on the mic connected to her head piece once more, she began to speak. "Hello ladies.." she waved awkwardly to the room. "My Name is Mrs. Anne Lorren….I know you're all curious as to the events of this morning. I'm here to explain and clear up some things." she spoke softly, almost as if she were a timid speaker. "I'm sure you are well aware of what the Facility's purpose is…Well,..not everyone is for it. There are some groups of both Xenomorphs and Yaujta that disagree with our views. They believe the human race is inferior to theirs. That our genetics are weak and useless, that it will only hold them back. They are determined to stop the Facility, but don't worry," she said the last part quickly to reassure those whose faces were beginning to look concerned. "there are not many of them and they hardly ever attack the Facility. I assure you, they will never get past the Facility's guards or defenses. I promise, they are not strong enough and never will be." The way she said it, the women trusted her words and believed her.

"Another thing." she added. "We weren't exactly planning this, this early…But because of this morning, they concerned with you're well being and insisted on seeing you. So we figured…why not?" she smiled now, a genuine smile. "Ladies, today you wont get to meet your mates just yet…but you will get to see them, and they you."

Right when she finished, the black panels with a sharp and loud snap, switched to clear plexiglass. All through the room women gasped, swore, shot up from their seats, screamed, awed, and a few even fainted. Behind the glass stood large, deadly, full grown Xenomorphs. They had ceased in their nervous and anxious pacing and were now frozen in their tracks, staring at the women.


	12. Chapter 12

**I personally really like this chapter, hopefully you will too :)**

* * *

He paced back and forth along the panels anxiously waiting. He thought he had caught a glimpse of her, his female, running towards the Facility. At least he had thought it to be her. Why else would he have felt such panic and concern for her well being. Niroh had tried to catch up to her but was attacked before he could make it to her side. But at least she had made it to the Facility safely with the help of that Yaujta. A small sting of jealousy hit him as he realized he hadn't even been near her or had touched her yet.

One of his brothers tails nudged him passing by causing Niroh to react and hiss at him in annoyance. His brother, Sentant, hissed back baring his teeth. Niroh, needing to remind him who was higher in the chain of command brought his tail around with whip-like force to trip Sentant. The juvenile let out a screech of shock. Niroh now stood above him with a hind leg keeping his tail immobile, his own at his brothers throat and his front legs pinning Sentant to the ground. He brought his head closer to the young Xenos and emitted a deep rumbling growl. Sentant shivered in fear. He did wrong showing his senior attitude. He should have just accepted the reprimand and moved on. He was so concerned with seeing his mate, he had not realized exactly who it was he had disrespected. It was far too late when he realized is was Niroh, a Xeno not much older than himself but made senior because of his power, status, and reputation.

Sentant had no choice but to relax and expose his throat to Nirohs blade. The senior warrior satisfied with his second reprimand, shoved the young Xeno away and casually sauntered in the opposite direction as if nothing had ever occurred.

Xenomorphs had no eyes but they had an intricate sensory system which allowed them to make out the layout of the environment they were in with most of the images that appeared tinted with color. With this, Niroh could tell he held most of his brothers attention. He ignored their wary gazes. They were afraid of him, he knew that. They had reason to be. Niroh was an elite male. He had more power and skill than any of his brothers combined. There were not many like him as his species was only then beginning to evolve again. But without a queen, it was no longer possible. Hopefully, his mate would accept him and his genetics would pass onto their offspring. But he could only hope…

Niroh walked up and stood beside his only superior in the room. Malek. Malek was another elite at least a hundred years older, believed to be Nirohs sire. They acknowledged each other with a tilt of their heads and a small purr, the only evidence left of the strong hive bond that once used to be.

_Is it almost time? _Niroh asked, telepathically through the remains of their old hive connection.

_In time_, Malek rumbled cheerfully. _You act as if it is almost your turn to attend to the queen._

_Yes_, he admitted not ashamed of his eagerness. _But my mate __**will**__ be my queen._

_That she will be_, the older senior agreed sincerely.

The panels then suddenly switched to clear glass with a piercing snap. All the males in the room froze in their tracks.

...

Ravens eyes were wide, mouth slightly open in awe with her hand over her heart in shock. Both of Sarah's hands were clasped over her mouth trying to stifle a small scream. With their table one of the closest to the panels, they had almost died of a heart attack when the panels switched. Everyone stood still, staring back at the black ominous creatures on the other side of the glass.

"Ladies, please…" Mrs. Lorren spoke up. "They will not harm you. They would never want to, they are your mates. Today, they are only to observe. Please go on with your activities, they won't disturb you." she assured.

It seemed to take forever before the room eventually came slowly back to life. It wasn't as loud or as full of activity as it was before, but some did go back to talking and laughing quietly. There was a nervous energy about the room like they were almost certain the Xenomorphs would break through the glass and wreak havoc.

The girls sat at their table in the corner, neither of them looking away from the Xenos for long. Every now and then they would continue to poke at their food. Raven leaned over to Sarah to whisper in her ear. "Soo…we're just supposed to sit here while they stare at us like we're _their _lunch?"

Sarah laugh nervously. "I guess.."

They both eyed the passing Xenos. It looked as if though they were scanning the room. Maybe looking for their mates perhaps?

One in particular caught Ravens attention. He was much larger than the others males. He walked over with purpose to stand almost directly in front of her, a mere six feet away. A knot began to form at the base of her throat. This male was gorgeous…yet terrifying at the same time. He was thicker and more muscular. Ravens palms itched to run her hands over the lithe muscles rippling under his skin. This strange urge made her uncomfortable and she squirmed slightly in her seat.

It was her, it had to be. Adrenaline coursed through his whole body as Niroh spotted his mate and struggled to keep still. _Malek, I see her. I see my mate. What should I do?_

_Go to her. Present yourself and show her you recognize her as yours. _The older warrior purred as he nudged Nirohs flank with his muzzle.

Niroh tried to show confidence despite his nervousness as he padded over to her, his claws lightly clicking on the tile floor. He situated himself in front her, admiring her. Her colors appeared more vibrant than those of the rest of the room. Her cascaded in black waves around her shoulders and her beautiful dark brown eyes concentrated on him. He had never thought to ever feel attraction for a human. But there he was, wishing the glass panel gone so that he could go to her and wrap himself around her, to protect her and so that he could feel her soft warm skin against his skin and armor. How strange these new emotions were, overflowing his senses. Yes, this was definitely her. This small human female in front of him was his mate. His _soul_mate.

They continued like this for a while, their attention solely on each other. Then, Raven began to move. She got up from her chair and slowly walked over to stand in front of the large Xeno, inches from the glass. She felt a shiver overcame her as she gazed up at him. He practically radiated power.

Niroh almost reacted negatively when he noticed another male come up beside him. He didn't feel comfortable having him this close to his mate, but relaxed when he realized his brother, Tha'nir, was there for an different reason. His own mate was standing near Raven.

Niroh titled his head in curiosity as his mate trailed her fingers over the glass. He came closer to the glass and pressed his crown against it, yearning to feel the warmth of her hand. The short bittersweet moment was interrupted by a loud bell. It startled both Raven and Sarah. They turned back to the room to find that most of the women were in similar situations they were in. They had also come up to the panels to get a closer look a the Xenomorphs. The intercom came on and a woman's voice pierced the now awkward filled room. "Ladies, it's time to go back to your rooms. It has been an exciting day but now you all need to rest."

Sad sighs sounded throughout the dining hall. But little by little, the women made their way towards the door and out into the hallway. Raven and Sarah smiled at each other and looked back at their mates. So this was them, their mates.

"We should go." said Raven tugging at Sarah's hand. "We'll see them later."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed. Just as they passed the doors, they glanced back, sharing one last look at their mates.

Walking back to their rooms, Raven couldn't help but think. She had been brave enough to go up to him. But that had been with him behind the glass. What was she going to do when they were in the same room?

* * *

**dont forget to review! i love reading what you guys think, it absolutely just makes my day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter yaay! Btw i looovvee the reviews 3 theyre awesome, you lovely people are amazing!**

* * *

It pained Niroh to see his mate leave with the others. He wanted to go with her to keep an eye on her and never let her out of his sight. But he couldn't be so straight forward. He had to give the female time to accept him. Humans were delicate creatures and needed time to adjust. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long before she warmed up to him.

Tha'nir came over to nudge him on the shoulder. _Come brother, before they leave to hunt without us. _Niroh reluctantly backed away from the glass and joined his brothers as they filed out of the room and into a hallway that led to the deep dense forest outside.

The cool forest grass felt pleasant as he padded through the forest following the lead of his senior. They were hunting in a pack. Nirohs role was to attack and kill what prey his brothers drove in his direction. If not the deer the Facility had introduced to his planet then it would be retacs, large mammals similar to Earth's rhinos. He would wait for his brothers to corner it and both he and Malek would bring it down.

Hours later, they had killed three retacs and where now resting back at their underground hive. Enough to keep their group of sixty-three sated for a few days. Nirohs spirit fell slightly at the thought of the small number. Only sixty-three. None of the females had survived the disease. There was only males. Despite the small number, they were still standing stronger than the other hives on the planet. He was thankful for that.

Niroh left his brothers in the hive to climb an enormous tree just outside the entrance which it helped cover with its roots. He had done this every night since he allowed the Facility to test his blood and epithelial cells. They had confirmed positive results for a match and he had found the tree to overlook the Facility. There he watched as the carriers came and left with cargo. Niroh preferred to sleep in the tree than in the hive, especially now since his mate was residing at the Facility. This way he would know about the activity of the Facility and be on guard in case it was attacked. The attacks were less and fewer in number the past few months. He supposed they were diminishing in numbers. For this, he felt sorry for them. They would never know what it would be like. Even he didn't know, at least not yet. But he knew what it was like to feel the urge to be with _her_, to love her and be loved in return.

Niroh settled down in the crook of three large branches and laid his head down on his paws, recalling how he had been like before the Facility. Malek had been the one to introduce the idea of mates to the hive. The group was confused and nervous. All their life, their purpose was to protect and serve the hive and the queen. Nothing else. They had almost rejected the notion completely. Most of the males held back as a few volunteered, including Malek. The much older males who were several hundred years in age did reject the idea and left, not wanting anything to do with the hive any longer. They now fought these elders in the attacks to the Facility. The results were successful however. Except for Maleks. His mate was married. And with child. Both he and the Facility decided to leave her be and not disrupt her life. For a while, it seemed to not bother him. But Niroh as his close companion knew Malek wished things had been different. Because of this, Niroh did not have his blood and epithelial cells tested. That and he still had thought humans weak and were only vessels for the queens young. The thought of mating with a human had disturbed him. Of course, he was eventually tested. Mainly because Malek was called to the Facility again. His mate had lost her child before she could birth it and her husband blamed its death on the poor female. They divorced and after a year the Facility contacted her. Together, he and Malek went through the whole process and procedures. They understood it would take a few months and that the female had the right to refuse him. Niroh felt that it did not matter at the time. Until he met with his brothers from the first testing who had already mated and bonded with their females. He noticed the way they had behaved around them. It was like the female was their new queen. Niroh had tapped into the old hive connection and felt the emotions rolling off them in waves. Since then, his view about mates changed. He now yearned to feel what his brothers had. The bond they shared. Soon, he hoped it would be the same between he and his mate. Right now, he was jealous of his brothers. They were now married in human terms and living in a large hive a few miles from the Facility with young.

Niroh wanted young. Many, many young. But his mate was small and still young herself. Niroh sighed and closed his eyes, settling in to sleep. It did not matter. Once bonded, they would have a few hundred years to work on that. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

Back in their rooms, Raven had gotten Nika back. She was now in Ravens lap being stroked while her owner talked with Sarah via skype on her iPad.

"God," Raven was saying in disbelief "He's just so…so…argh!" she groaned into her hands.

Sarah laughed softly "Yeah, it's…its crazy." A moment of silence passed between them.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?" she answered looking up to the screen.

"You felt…'that' didn't you?" Sarah asked nervously, hoping Raven knew as to what she was referring to.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "'That' as in the strange undeniable feeling of love and an impossible attraction?"

Sarah burst out laughing. "Yeah that. Thank God, I wasn't the only one. That feeling was weird as hell!"

"It felt soo weird" Raven agreed. "Like you've known him your whole life but haven't ever seen him before. An-and you almost feel like you've loved him forever, but you don't even know him!" Both girls where laughing now, the stress now faded and gone.

"Did you also feel…uh…you know?" Sarah twirled some strands of her hair and her cheeks went bright pink.

At first raven didn't understand, but immediately realized what her best friend was talking about when she noticed her blush. Ravens face then turned a light crimson red and she buried her face in a nearby pillow. The movement annoyed the feline in her lap which stood up and left to her pet carrier. Raven groaned into the pillow. "You mean…the attraction." her words muffled through the pillow. The thing was, it wasn't just simple attraction. When she had gone up to the panel, it was almost as if she could feel the energy he gave off. Something else as well. Just standing there, looking at him, admiring his form, his strength and the power that he radiated. Just that in itself had made her all hot and bothered. She was a little ashamed of that. That she had no control over her own reaction. Honestly, it kind of scared her.

Sarah nodded, her face still pink but she now held a smirk. Raven nodded. "Yes…I did." she embarrassingly admitted looking down, not wanting to meet her friends eyes.

"They said it was normal!" Sarah kind of whined. "It doesn't feel normal."

"No, No it doesn't, does it?" a long pause. "I'm tired." Raven finally sighed. "I want to take a nap before they call us back out for dinner. I'll see you then, k?" she smiled and blew Sarah a kiss.

Sarah returned the gesture. "K." They both ended the call and closed the app.

* * *

**Its all sweet and simple now but how bout we see if we can shake things up a little in later chapters?...ok maybe more than a little ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the long (very long) wait for this chapter. Ugh I feel terrible about it. My one and only excuse is that it was determined to stay stuck in my head and never come out. But, here it is. Again, sorry for the wait and hope you like it**

* * *

After two weeks of getting adjusted to life at the facility, most of the women felt somewhat at home. Most of them. There were still those who were determined on rejecting the Xenomorphs who were their so called 'mates'. They wanted nothing to do with anything that involved them. They honestly created somewhat of a spectacle and caused other women to become uncomfortable and nervous. Noticing this, Mrs. Lorren and a couple of facility workers had them transferred to a different dorm wing.

While the women were being negotiated with and given special attention, the rest went on with their day as normal as it could possibly be on different planet far away from home which just so happened to be populated by alien races. The mature grown women had most of the entire day to enjoy themselves other than the class informing them on their Xeno mates. Sarah and Raven on the other hand, being college students were obligated to at least take their core classes as well as 'Xeno 101'.

Raven slouched in her chair, resting her right elbow in the palm of her other hand while trying to unsuccessfully hide her grin. Mrs. Lorren, who taught all Xeno classes had asked Ravens class what they expected of and or if they had any questions on 'bonding', which was the term used in place of 'sex', with their mates. The whole class was quiet, except for a cough here and there which Raven guessed was to keep them from choking at the question asked. Sarah and Raven merely exchanged blank glances. Mrs. Lorren eyed the class for a few seconds then leaned back in her chair behind the desk and crossed her legs.

"Ladies, please. Work with me here, I know for a fact that all of you have at least one or two questions on the matter." she said somewhat annoyed as she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The women shifted in their seats. After a minute or two, Mrs. Lorren then stood up to lean up against her desk to address the class. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do." she declared playfully with a hand on her hip. "I want all of you to have written down at least one question on a sheet of paper and turn it in by the next class. That gives you three days to think of one question, plenty of time. Oh and don't sign your name when you turn it in, okay?" some women nodded their heads in relief and the bell rang. "Ladies," she smiled, extending her arm towards the door "you are dismissed."

Almost all of their classmates where already out the door by the time Sarah and Raven where ready to leave. Smiling, Mrs. Lorren clicked her tongue at them. "Always last."

Raven laughed. "Well someone has to be."

There was a small knock at the door and a lady popped her head in. "Mrs. Lorren?….Your mate, Kraine, is waiting at the north entrance office." she informed quietly.

"Oh yes, thanks!" Mrs. Lorren began to gather her papers from her desk and shove them in her small briefcase. Sarah sent Raven a questioning look which then paused and turned to Mrs. Lorren. "You have a mate?" Raven asked.

"Huh?…Oh yes. A Xenomorph, we've been together for about three years now. A reason they appointed me to teach Xeno classes." she explained happily. Raven furrowed her brow as she noticed the woman held a hand to her lower stomach.

"Are…are you pregnant?"

"Why yes, yes I am." she answered proudly. "It's my first…"

Sarah's eyes widened a bit. "Aren't you scared?"

"Well…a little. I've never had a child before, but they have a very good hospital here with professionals who know exactly what they're doing. Not once have they lost a patient or their child." she said snapping her briefcase shut. "I better go before he gets nervous, see you girls next class!" she waved before heading out.

The girls waved back and watched her disappear in the small crowd of people walking through the hallway. "Wow." Raven said simply.

"…Yeeaah." went Sarah. Both stood there for a minute processing what they had just learned. Dozens of new questions popped into their heads.

Just as they turned to go to their rooms, a girl crossed the hallway and came up to them. "Hi." she greeted shyly "um..I'm Leah…"

Raven immediately recognized her. "You're that girl from the landing platform! Oh my God, wow. How are you, are you good?"

The girl laughed. "Yeah, I'm completely fine…Um, listen I just wanted to thank so much for what you did. I don't think anyone else saw what was happening besides you and I'm just so thankful that you did something to help."

"Well, yeah I'm glad that you're ok."

"Thank you for that, really. You saved my life." she said sincerely.

"I'm happy what I did actually helped."

"Anyway, yeah I just wanted to make sure I thanked you." Leah said again checking her watch. "I gotta go meet some friends at the tennis court, you guys are welcome to join if you like." she offered.

"Sure that'd be great but Sarah and I have plans for the pool today."

"We'll meet up with you guys some other time?" said Sarah adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Ha okay, talk to you later. Oh and have fun at the pool." with that, she was off to meet her friend waiting for her across the hallway

Raven and Sarah continued to their rooms. "Everybody seems to have plans with other people." commented Sarah. "How come we haven't?"

"We've got plans with each other." Raven grinned as she slid an arm around her best friends shoulder. "Besides we'll meet Leah and her friends some other time to play tennis."

"But today's just for us, right?" Sarah questioned smiling.

"Yup. Lunch, pool, and then we hit the spa."

"Awesome."

When the girls reached their dorm hall, each took off to their rooms to drop off their bags. Reaching her door, Raven noticed an envelope taped to it labeled 'Newsletter'. In fact, glancing at the doors around her, she found that most of the them had the envelope taped to them. Grabbing the letter, she let herself inside and swung her bag on the bed. Nika ran up to greet her. Plopping herself down, she ripped the top of it open and pulled out the letter.

_ Good news ladies!_

_The staff is planning your next encounter with your significant other. The event is taking place one week from now on August 7 in the small park on the east wing of the Facility. We are planning on the event lasting from two to four hours. Event is subject to change. More information will be sent out in a few days. We hope that you look foreword to this and also that you have a good week!_

_Sincerely, your Facility friends and staff_

Oh dear God, no. Last time they had an 'encounter' she came within a hair of having a heart attack. Besides what were they planning to do at the park. Have a picnic? Yeah, a picnic at the park with a large and lethal Xenomorph. That would definitely be something to see. Only thing was, she didn't want to be there to see it. Honestly, to go through that all again was insanely nerve-racking. All those feelings, urges, and emotions. They had hit her like a brick wall. And Mrs. Lorren had definitely not lied about the urge to mate, or 'bond' as they called it. Natural and to be expected. What the hell part of that was natural?

Honestly, Raven felt incredibly powerless in this whole situation. She had no choice in meeting this Xenomorph, it was all mandatory. For all of the women.

Mrs. Lorren and the Facility felt so confident that once the women met the Xenomorphs they would choose to stay with them and raise a family. A family, what did that even mean? How could she raise a male Xeno as a son?

Not only all of that, Raven felt that she was being used. This whole freakin' Facility program was so that both the Xenomorph and Yaujta races would eventually evolve back into having females and them being able to give birth. Basically, her only purpose was for breeding. Where the crap was the dignity in that? What exactly was in it for her? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Except…they had given her the chance to meet a potential 'soul mate'. To have a…'family', with someone you were most compatible with. And she did have the right to deny him.

One thing though, seriously scared Raven the most. What if, after she met Niroh, she wouldn't want to deny him? How would her life continue after that?

A knock at the door disrupted Ravens deep thought. She turned to see Sarah take tentative steps into her room.

"You read the letter?" she asked.

"Yeah," Raven looked down at the paper in her hands "I read it."

"I kinda thought you would be more excited about this…"

"I am…" Raven sighed "It's just…ugh. I'm not like you Sarah, this wasn't my dream, to become mated to alien life-form."

Sarah sat down next to her and began to pet Nika. "What was your dream?"

"I don't know!" she breathed frustrated, looking off to the side "Graduate college, become a scientist, travel the world, have adventures, maybe get married, buy a nice house and have some kids. You know, the whole white picket fence thing." by now Raven was beginning to tear up.

Sarah put a hand on her shoulder. "You're looking too much at what this _is_. You need to look at what it _can_ be. Go ahead and do what the Facility wants you to do. But in the end, the decision is all yours. Remember that."

Raven sniffed and rubbed her eyes furiously. "You're right."

They sat there for a few more minutes before Sarah broke the silence. "C'mon. The rest of the day is ours, and I want to make the most of it."

"That and take advantage of their spa." muttered Raven smiling.

"Haha Of course."

"Right, lets go. Lemme get my shorts before we go." she said getting off the bed to go rummage through her drawers.

"Ugh!…I forgot mine, be right back." Sarah jumped off the bed and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Out in the forest, Niroh was patrolling the grounds as well hunting for a snack. Trotting atop a fallen decomposing tree, he scented something strange on the breeze. Jumping off, he followed it to a patch of shrubs. Realizing a rouge male Xeno had passed through there, he snarled. The scent had not been made recently, but that did not make it any better. The rouge must be kept out in order to protect their mates. Niroh shook himself in an attempt to calm his nerves. He would inform Malek, his superior, of his discovery once he returned to the hive at nightfall. A rouge this close to Facility grounds would not be tolerated.

Out of curiosity, Niroh scaled his way up a nearby tree to see where this scent was from the Facility. Reaching the top and scanning around, Nirohs nerves were frayed even further than when he first found the scent. He was not near the Facility. He was in one of the four housing territories. All of them were built in the heart of small mountains. Considered luxurious by both human and Xeno standards. Since they had no eggs to incubate, there was no nesting or 'sludge' to keep them warm. The housing territories were very large and intricate. Each two floors was designated for a bonded pair to make their home. Niroh had never been inside but had been told by one of his brothers that inside was like a series of tunnels and passages leading to large rooms. He hoped eventually he would make one of the territories his home.

Once couples were bonded and their months at the Facility over, they then came to one of the housing territories. Here they would stay and raise their young. The scent was now an immediate threat that needed to be eliminated. They can not and will not risk an attack to their young.

Niroh must go back to hive now and inform Malek. But making his way down the tree, he caught another scent from below. This time it was human. Niroh hopped quietly onto some branches and hid himself in its leaves, surveying the ground below him as two human males came into view. He allowed his body to relax as he noticed them dressed in Facility uniforms. So this is where most of the Facility's man power had gone. Their main goal was no longer to protect the women who were to be bonded. It was to protect the young of those who already were and ensure the future of evolution.

"Yo dude," he heard one of them say as the male brought the screen of his large wrist brace to the others face. "There's supposed to be a Xeno here a few feet from us but there's nothing here."

"Maybe it's malfunctioning." the other commented.

Niroh couldn't quite understand exactly what they were saying, but from what words he could make out, he guessed they were trying to pinpoint his location based on his tracking chip. When he first went to the Facility to see about his mate, they placed a tracker on he and his brothers so they would not be mistaken for rogues and be shot at. This human was using his arm gadget instead of his head gear, which Niroh supposed would be much easier on locating. The head gear used something similar to heat thermals using the tracker chip and worked in sync with their weapons. The Xeno shape would show white with a tracker and lit blue when aimed at with a weapon. The human technology came in very handy when skirmishes between rogues and Facility friendlies got a little out of hand.

"No, I don't think so it's been working every other time. He's gotta be around here somewhere, those buggers can really hide."

To end their confusion, Niroh continued making his way to the ground. Not stopping to see their amazed and alarmed faces, he hurried off and disappeared through the trees toward his hive. For some reason, he felt it urgent to tell Malek about the scent. And Nirohs intuition had never failed him in the past.


End file.
